


Halloween in Digiworld

by StupidStory



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Happy Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidStory/pseuds/StupidStory
Summary: The Digidestined go through a walk-thru haunted house attraction and are completely bored of it. Wanting a good scare this Halloween season, they force their Digimon to dark-digivolve into skeletal abominations so they can run for their lives and narrowly avoid death.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 5





	Halloween in Digiworld

Tai, Matt, TK, Mimi, Sora, Kari, Joe, and Izzy were all going through a haunted house attraction in the real world. Despite all the dim lighting, sudden loud noises, strobe lights combined with fog, intestines and organs hung from the ceiling, blood smeared on walls, monster clowns, and actors wielding chainsaws, none of the Digidestined ever flinched a single time or made a single peep. Their faces remained an uncanny amount of stoicism as tho they were all walking corpses.  
As they exited, they ranted about their experience.   
“That haunted house SUCKED SO MUCH ASS!” Tai screamed and kicked a random can like a soccer ball.  
“I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep. If I wanted to fall asleep, I'd go to school.” Mimi said bluntly.  
“I know right. That haunted house was a total yawnfest. I think I had more fun in history class,” Matt said.  
“That was obviously fake. Even more obviously fake than Psycho Kid Kills Father.”  
“Given how much we've faced in the Digiworld, I wonder why I ever thought an obviously fake and safe haunted house attraction would be the least bit scary. Biggest waste of thousands of yen ever!”  
“Yeah, let's head back to the Digiworld. We're obviously not going to have any scares this Halloween season if we don't.”  
“Hmmm... We could revive Apocalymon.”  
“Nah. He's a total clown and about as threatening as someone's pet kitten.”  
“Remember when I accidentally forced Agumon to Digivolve into that creepy abomination known as SkullGreymon? Let's all do that with our Digimon so that we'll be scared as hell.” Tai suggested.  
“YES! A thousand times yes. Plus skeletons are a Halloween motif.”  
They went to McDonald's and ordered every single item on the menu (all meals) and force-fed all the items to their Digimon, which on its own made Agumon feel so much worse than in the episode where he evolved into SkullGreymon (in fact that felt like starving compared to this) but this was nowhere near the end of this nightmare. After McDonald's they went to Jimmy John's and ordered every single item on the menu (no unwiches), then went to Cracker Barrel and ordered every single item on the menu, then went to a Chinese buffet and took some of everything (desserts included), then crashed a random church potluck and took some of everything (desserts included), and finally they went to the Heart Attack Grill and each ordered an octuple bypass burger to feed to their already bloated and probably almost to the point of vomiting Digimon. If you're wondering how the Digidestined could afford all this, they got it all from the U.S. COVID stimulus bill despite living in Japan.  
“I can't take anymore. I'm gonna throw up any moment,” Agumon said meekly. “In fact I felt like this ever since the 6th burger meal waaaaay back at McDonald's.”  
“Shut up and eat your damn burger or I'll destroy you myself!” Tai threatened, and Agumon complied. The other Digidestined's Digimon were also complaining similarly, but their kids had about as much compassion for others as Myotismon himself.  
“Starving kids in Africa could have eaten all this,” Palmon complained.  
“HowtoBasic could have used all this food for a single video,” Tentomon complained.  
“Okay, I think we can head to the Digiworld now,” Tai announced.  
All the Digidestined held out their Digivices to make a rainbow tube in which to ascend to the Digiworld, and so they did.  
“I love how inclusive this tunnel is. So LGBTQ friendly,” Matt commented. Every time he looked at Tai he blushed.  
“Oh my Lord, it's the rapture!” Some random observer gasped. “And I'm not going up to heaven with them! NOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE! That means I'm going to have to face the Antichrist, the tribulation, the Mark of the Beast, etc.”  
Back on the Digiworld they were at the mercy of Myotismon.  
“Oh hai twerps! I must thank the developers of Cyberpunk 2077 for all the data for that game eventually forming into me, otherwise I would not have been born.” Then he shouted “GRIZZLY WING!” Instead of a swarm of bats he spawned a bear with bat wings. “Damn it, I hate when that happens! I meant GRISLY WING!” He corrected himself. A swarm of goddamned bats flew toward the Digidestined. The Digidestined ran into the swarm of bats and played around in it as tho it was a pile of leaves in the autumn months. Dissatisfied with not being hurt enough, they ordered Myotismon to use his Crimson Lightning on them.  
“Oh no, they're in danger!” The Digimon all gasped in unison, followed by a particularly egregious case of engaging Chevrons, each digivolving into their champion forms (except Gatomon since she's already champion).  
“Digivolve NOW!” Tai screamed as he suffered 2nd degree burns from the electrocution from Myotismon's Crimson Lightning. This was followed by the same digivolution sequence animation when Agumon turned into SkullGreymon, except in addition to that it was for all their Digimon this time. Many Chevrons were engaged. In place of where their champion Digimon had been before were SkullGreymon, SkullGarurumon, SkullKabuterimon, SkullBirdramon, SkullTogemon, SkullIkkakumon, SkullGatomon, and SkullAngemon (who of course digivolved last because he's TK's Digimon and as a rule TK's Digimon is always supposed to be last to reach its next level). SkullGreymon effortlessly squashed Myotismon underfoot as tho he was an ant.   
“Ha ha ha! Good riddance Edward Cullen!” Kari laughed. Then the skeletal abominations all turned their eyes of hate toward the Digidestined.  
“OH NO! Our Digimon are all walking skeleton creatures who wanna kill us!” Matt and Tai screamed in unison, and then they randomly started making out with each other.  
“I love you Matt.”  
“I love you too Tai.”  
“Well, we're scared shitless on Halloween, which is what we all wanted.” Tai said. “Waaay better and more immersive than that snoozefest of a haunted house. I would not even wish for Myotismon to have to suffer through that. WATCH OUT!” And then they got out of the way roughly a millisecond before Skullgreymon stomped his foot down. “We gotta be more careful when making out.” SkullGarurumon fired a shark-shaped plasma beam from his mouth that blew a huge crater. He was also similar size to SkullGreymon. Actually all the undead Digimon were all similarly Kaiju-sized, except SkullGatomon, who was closer to her former size.  
“Go get em Gabumon! Warp Digivolve!” Matt commanded, then remembered Gabumon was no longer at his side. “Oh right! He's now SkullGarurumon. Welp, we're boned!”  
“Oh man WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! We don't have any Digimon to fight these creatures and they ate so much it'll be a while before they dedigivolve!” Joe cried and then narrowly avoided an attack from SkullTogemon that formed a crater in the ground, only for SkullKabuterimon to turn him into a walking pile of human shaped ash. A single hit from any of these attacks could be an instant game over.  
Meanwhile Izzy sat at his laptop, seemingly oblivious to the skeleton apocalypse. “Hmm...” He said while fiddling with variables.  
“DUDE! Why are you at your computer in a time like this?!” Mimi shouted at him. “These Digimon could like totally mess up my hat, and I'd rather like be dead than have that happen, like totally oh em eff gee. And then without my nice hat I wouldn't be able to go to any more Millionaires concerts, and that would like be bad cuz Millionaires is my favorite band. They have a song called I Like Money that's all about being materialistic and it like totally resonates with me-”  
“I'm trying to figure something out.” Izzy interrupted. “Someone said 2+2 is 5 and I'm arguing with them.”  
“REALLY?”  
Meanwhile TK was at ther mercy of SkullAngemon's attacks.  
“SkullAngemon, NO! You're my Digimon and you can't hurt me!” TK cried. SkullAngemon looked particularly threatening, even more-so than Apocalymon. He looked like he could have killed Apocalymon or MaloMyotismon just simply by breathing on them. He exhaled, which caused TK to be half the man he used to be. Literally.  
“OW, that hurt!” His legs lay just a couple meters away from his torso. “You're a bad Digimon now, SkullAngemon!” TK then flipped him off. SkullAngemon let out another wooosh of air aimed directly at TK's middle finger, blowing it clean off.  
“OH MY GOSH TK are you alright?” Matt shouted. “You're literally half the man you used to be!” Matt was then promptly flattened by SkullGreymon's foot. “Oof. Now how am I gonna make out with Tai now? Now I'm a piece of paper!” Matt struggled to peel himself off of the bottom of Skullgreymon's foot but he eventually pulled through.  
Kuwagamon came out to play. SkullGatomon kicked it so hard it blasted off like Team Rocket. A whole army of VenomMyotismon showed up, only to be promptly vaporized by SkullAngemon. TK gulped in nervousness. How were they supposed to deal with this?  
Next up was a whole pack of Piedmon being promptly vaporized by SkullBirdramon in one fell swoop.  
“My beautiful Birdramon is an undead killing machine who doesn't care about whether I live or die!” Sora was hysterical. “But at least this isn't a boring haunted house attraction and that's what matters. For once in my life I'm actually scared on Halloween!” Digiworld didn't need restrooms cuz their trousers fulfilled that need.  
A whole army of MaloMyotismon shared a similar fate to the VenomMyotismon and Piedmon armies. All those battles were completely one-sided. A whole army of MagnaAngemon also showed up and they all used Gate of Destiny to attempt to banish the skeletal abominations to hell for all eternity. That still didn't work. The skeletal abominations nudged all the MagnaAngemons into their Gates of Destiny.  
“According to my calculations, based on the amount of calories all our Digimon consumed, they will be like this for the next 17 years.” Izzy said matter-of-factly.  
“MagnaAngemon dammit!” TK swore. “I don't wanna be running from these MagnaAngemon-damn abominations for the next eternity! We need a strategy!”  
“Hey, I just thought of something! If there are any Etemon still out here anywhere, maybe his Dark Network could force them to dedigivolve,” Tai suggested.  
Matt wore the first half of TK like a backpack and they scoured the entirety of Server, making sure to split up so that the skeletal abominations would have a harder time tracking them down. When they found Etemon, he was quickly vaporized.  
They continued running around aimlessly, biding their precious time. Despite running out of energy long ago, their adrenaline kept them going. They knew all too well that if they rested for even a single second that would be all it took for one of the giant skeleton beasts to grind them into puree.  
“So this is what it's like to run for my life. Good to know.” It didn't matter which one of them just said that. They were all thinking the same thing.  
“Need any help?” A familiar voice sounded.  
“ELECMON! Boy am I glad to see you!” TK cried.  
“Elecmon, digivolve to-” and then he got vaporized before he could complete his digivolution. And then Leomon showed up.  
“I got this children. Leomon, digivolve to-” and then he was instantly vaporized too.  
“LEOMON!” Mimi cried. She slammed her fist down on the ground so hard she thought she might have broken her hand.  
“Ogremon, digivolve to-” followed by instant vaporization.  
“NO! I can't! Fuck this bullshit!” Mimi ran off. “This is too much! I'd rather have the haunted house! I'm sorry I criticized the haunted house! I should learn to be thankful for what I have!”  
“Everyone's dying before they can complete their digivolutions!” Mimi cried.  
“Hey, wait a sec,” Tai said thoughtfully. “Are you pondering what I'm pondering?”  
“Probably not,” Izzy responded.  
“It's awesome that Digimon are dying mid-Digivolution!” Tai said.  
“Tai, you heartless bastard! Rejoicing when someone dies is a very very bad thing to do and you should feel bad!” Mimi followed that scolding with a swift kick to Tai's groin.  
“Remember Apocalymon? He was formed from Digimon who died mid-Digivolution. Maybe if our skeletal friends can kill enough Digimon mid-evolution then we can resurrect him.”  
“You think Apocalymon is strong enough to defeat our Digimon?”  
“I hope so. He had a bomb that he tried to wipe out the digital world with. Let's hope he uses it this time as well.”  
After the skeletal beasts killed however many Digimon mid-Digivolution, the Digidestined could feel time slowing down.  
“He's here!” They rejoiced, and then slipped into the pocket dimension that Apocalymon resides in.   
“Hello again. Long time no see." Apocalymon greeted them with his voice of the legion. "I am the ultimate evil, complete with toilets that have threatening auras and tickets to My Chemical Romance. Seriously guys, My Chemical Romance is awesome. If I wasn't about to fight you guys I would sing Welcome to the Black Parade right now. By the way, why do you get to taste the best that life has to offer while all I do is choke on its leftovers?” Beat. “Answer me this. Why do all of you get the first 3 Toy Story films while I get Toy Story 4?”  
“AAHH! I can't take all these metaphors!” Mimi cried.  
“Hey wait a minute, where are your Digimon?” Apocalymon finally realized several moments late.  
“Oh. We kinda turned them into roaming skeletal abominations and they're constantly looking for us so they can kill us because they like destruction. Long story, but we were hoping you would take care of them for us while we sit back and twiddle our thumbs.”  
“Oh SWEET! I love destroying things. A ha ha ha ha! Wait a minute, why am I laughing? I forgot I was supposed to be depressed! Oh well, staring at my phone all day doomscrolling thru Facebook can wait as well as wondering why my racist uncle who has friended all my friends except me won't friend me.”  
The water in Mimi's water-bottle vibrated a little. “Oh sweet! They found us!” At last the cavalry arrived and used their respective signature attacks on Apocalymon, which in an unusual turn of events was not a one-sided curbstomp battle.  
“DEATH CLAW!” Apocalymon called out.  
“Don't you have an attack that makes them de-digivolve?” Izzy pointed out.  
“Hey yeah, you're right.” Apocalymon used said attack, and apparently it didn't work.  
“Welp, we're officially out of ideas. We might as well just throw in the towel.”  
“Not yet. What about your bomb attack?” Izzy reminded him.  
“Oh yeah you're right. But first you wanna hear a dumb blonde joke? Okay, so there was a plane with a rope dangling from it that 11 people are hanging from. 10 are blonde, and one is a brunette. They all decide that one person should get off because if they don't, the rope will break and everyone will die. No one can decide who should go, so finally the brunette delivers a very touching speech, ending with the words, "I'll get off." The blondes, all moved by the brunette's speech, start clapping.” He told the joke while the skeletal beasts were attacking him non-stop. “Okay now I'll use my anti-matter bomb attack. HYPERGONER!” Apocalymon yelled out.  
And then just like last time the Digivices contained the explosion.  
“Bad Digivice!” Tai scolded as tho his Digivice was a puppy that pooped on the floor, and spanked it several times. His Digivice whimpered.  
“Welp, we're officially out of ideas. We might as well just throw in the towel, We might as well just go home now.”  
“Wait a minute. Go home? Hey yeah, let's do that! That's how we'll defeat our skeletal abominations!”  
"U serious mate?"  
"Yes. Trust me on this."  
The Digidestined all filed out of Apocalymon's pocket dimension and made off toward Myotismon's castle.  
“Uh oh, we got company!” SkullGreymon was hot on their trail, firing vaporizing missiles without really aiming and the Digidestined just being lucky enough to dodge every one. Fortunately it was just him since all the others were still fighting Apocalymon.  
“Everyone, catch!” Joe tossed everyone some wieners. “That one Treehouse of Horror episode of the Simpsons where Homer turned the toaster into a time machine and found himself in a timeline where Ned Flanders ruled the world taught me a valuable life lesson. Always carry some wieners with you. You never know when you might find yourself chased by a skeletal abomination that could vaporize you in an instant and need a quick energy boost.” They started running faster, outpacing SkullGreymon even more than they were before.  
When they got to the basement of Myotismon's castle, Mimi set her water bottle down while Tai laid down the cards, trying to remember the correct sequence. The water in Mimi's waterbottle vibrated a little at regular intervals, the vibration getting progressively stronger.  
“SHIT! HE'S ALMOST HERE!” Mimi screamed.   
“EEERGH! How did I arrange the cards before! Oh fuck it, I'll just arrange them randomly!” Tai randomly scattered the cards on the stone plinth, and then the gate opened.  
“YES! It worked! Hey, I've never seen these Digimon before.”  
A creature that looked like a yellow rabbit with black ears and a peculiar tail entered their vision.  
“Aww, that's a cute rabbit you got there. Such a weird looking tail tho. So zig-zagged, and his red cheeks make it look like he's eternally blushing!”  
“His name is Pikachu,” the rabbit's Digidestined replied.  
“Pikachu? That's a weird name for a Digimon. He doesn't even have a “mon” at the end of his name.”  
“Because he's a POKEMON! Also, he's a mouse, not a rabbit.”  
“I think we're in the wrong world,” Izzy said.  
Back at Myotismon's castle, Tai tried again. They ended up in a world with a Digimon that looked like a floating white ghost and a cat with red and white fur.  
“Awww, is that another Gatomon?” Kari said, her eyes becoming hearts.  
“No, this is Jibanyan,” the cat's human answered. “Hey, I've never seen those Yo-Kai before. Huh. For some reason my Yo-Kai watch doesn't seem to be able to recognize your Yo-Kai.”   
“Wrong world again.”  
When they went back to Myotismon's castle to try again a large skeletal foot smashed through the castle basement ceiling.  
“RUN EVERYONE!”  
“I thought I could remember it but I guess not.” Tai raged. “Wait a minute, I just remembered I have Hulu on my phone. I could just watch that episode on it and use that as a reference.”  
“You better hurry Tai cuz they will not think twice about making us half the men and women we used to be.” Matt pressured. “Also I wanna be able to make out with you without the constant threat of being human flavored bubblegum attached to a large bony shoe.”  
Tai turned on the episode where they got the cards from Jennai and set them down on the stone plinth in the correct order.  
“A ha!” Tai copied the order from the episode and the doors closed behind them just in time for SkullGreymon's bony foot to get chopped off by the closing door.  
They went back to the real world (SkullGreymon's foot included). It was the 31st and they went trick-or-treating, wearing costumes that looked like the skeletal abomination versions of their corresponding Digimon, and afterward they donated two thirds of their Halloween candy to HowtoBasic so he could waste it all for a single video. Then they went back to the Digital World to be pleasantly surprised by their Digimon being reverted back to their in-training forms.  
“Oh I get it now. 17 years have passed in the Digital world by now, so our Digimon are all de-digivolved by now. Thank you Apocalymon for distorting time here. Seriously, defeating you was a mistake cuz this is the perfect place to do homework as well as any serious high-effort project and not have to worry about deadlines. Man, I wish CD Project Red could have moved Cyberpunk 2077 development over here, and also you're a comedian. You're better at being a clown than Piedmon was.”  
The Digidestined vowed never to turn their Digimon into skeletal abominations ever again, and to encourage them to keep their promise, they pledged to donate two thirds of all their groceries to HowtoBasic so that he can waste all of it per video.  
“Happy Halloween everyone!” All 8 Digidestined and their respective Digimon said in unison.


End file.
